


Catching Fireflies

by breakdancingsigma (hetawholockvengerstuck)



Series: One-Shot Wonderfest [5]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetawholockvengerstuck/pseuds/breakdancingsigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late one summer night, Merida, Hiccup, Jack, and Rapunzel go outside to see the fireflies. </p><p>(Pure fluff).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a few things:
> 
> 1\. Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons Week (I would have submitted this, but it breaks the "no shipping" rule).  
> 2\. Kentucky  
> 3\. Hubbedihubbe's drawing of the Big Four and all those wisps.

It was warm and slightly muggy, yet Rapunzel still had the energy to dart through the tall grass, searching for little lights. Jack floated above her, his sweatshirt still on (radiating cold right back at him), scooping up the bugs that she disturbed.

"Jack, that was my firefly!"

"You should've grabbed it, then!"

Hiccup and Merida sat on the shorter grass that bordered a small forest, Hiccup sitting against a tree and Merida, cross-legged, inspecting the jar of fireflies that she and Hiccup had filled. It was simply too hot to exert so much energy on fireflies, so while Rapunzel and Jack had their little competition, their friends relaxed.

"How many did we get?" Hiccup yawned.

"Somewhere between fifteen an' twenty," Merida replied, turning the jar this way and that. "They keep moving."

Hiccup chuckled and closed his eyes. Merida couldn't blame him; the heat was making her sleepy, too.

Suddenly, Merida scooted around and laid down with her head on Hiccup's stomach. He stopped breathing. "Merida, what are you doing?"

"Ah'm tired, and yer bein' ma pillow."

"O-okay..." Hiccup forced himself to breathe again.

Merida reached over and placed the fireflies on the grass about an arm's length away from her, then clasped her hands over her own stomach. She turned her head so she could see the jar...and Hiccup, who nervously avoided eye contact and said, "Look, there's the North Star."

"That's nice."

"There sure are a lot of fireflies tonight."

"Mm-hmm."

"I can't believe they're still running around out there."

"They're crazy. There could be snakes out there."

"Should we tell them?"

"Nah."

Finally, Hiccup looked Merida in the eye. They smiled at each other, just looking, fireflies forgotten, until Merida's eyelids drooped closed and she began to snore softly.

Hours later, when Rapunzel and Jack finally came to join their friends, they found both of them fast asleep, Merida's hand resting on the grass near Hiccup's, and Toothless (who had spent the time trying to eat all the fireflies he saw) curled up next to them.

"They look so peaceful," Rapunzel said, clasping her jar of fireflies to her chest. "I don't want to wake them!"

"Let's just leave them here. They've got a dragon to watch over them; they'll be fine."

"Shouldn't we leave them a note or something?"

"We can send the Sandman or someone to get them in the morning."

So Jack and Rapunzel left, and Merida and Hiccup stayed that way all throughout the night, the jar of fireflies glowing like a lantern.


End file.
